Behind These Hazel Eyes
by SarahE7191
Summary: Kel finds out that Cleon is cheating on her, at the worst point in her life too. She's about to marry him! Oneshot, Songfic.


**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the song. The song belongs to Kelly Clarkson and the characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

I was going to marry Cleon. We were finally tying the knot. Neal was the Best Man and Yuki was the Maid of Honor. After all we had been through. After all the fuss his mother made about us. She's not at the wedding though. She practically disowned him. But his father's here. He's glad that Cleon's marrying someone with ties to the King, and the future King. This doesn't feel right.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

I found out a secret about Cleon last week. He's seeing another woman. I don't know if he loves her. But he obliviously doesn't love me. I don't know what to do. Should I just put on my Yamani Lump Face and deal with it? Or should I pitch a fit and scream my way out of it? None of those seems like something I would do.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

My dress is gorgeous. Lalasa made it just for me. She made all the bridal dresses. She even got Alanna into the Bride's Maid's dress. She went through so much to make this wedding special for me. I can't let her down.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

Neal is ecstatic. I'm like his little sister and Cleon's his close friend. I can't ruin it for him by cause a rift between their friendship. Neal means too much to me. He's like the _4th _brother I never had.

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Mama and Papa came all the way from Mindelan to see this wedding. They were needed in the Yamani Islands too. But they came to see their youngest daughter married.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I'm putting on my wedding dress trying to figure this all out. Should I leave him or suck it up. Most girls don't even have the choice of who they marry. At least the man I'm marrying is my friend. Or at least he was…

_Swallow me, then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Anymore_

I'm about to walk down the isle. I can hear the music. I turn to face the front door to the church, my only escape. No, I won't take the coward's way out. I will be brave, I turn back and head towards the alter.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

There he is, standing there. Wait, he's looking at something. But not me like everyone else, he…he's looking at that girl. The one I saw him with last week. I make my way towards the alter. I stand by Cleon and look him strait in the eye…

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"It's over. I can see those looks you give her. I saw you with her last week. If you want to get married today, marry her." I threw the bouquet at the girl and stalk out of the church; leaving a church full of very confused and angry people behind me. But now, it's not my problem. It's his. Slowly a tear falls down, with no one around to see it.


End file.
